Can't Help Falling in Love
by Crystal-Moonlight-Guardian
Summary: The girls are orphans and they enter a singing competition. They open for the guys and love blooms. I know this summary sucks but the story's good. R&R.
1. Chapter 1

Can't Help Falling in Love

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or these songs. I will give full credit to the singers (if I know them) at the end of the chapter. If I don't know who sings the song then I will say so. I may also break up the lyrics to suit my story.

Chapter 1: Competition

"Ladies and gentleman, the Celestial Ladies: Venus, Mars, Mercury, Jupiter, and Moon," the speakers announced.

"YEAH!!!!!!" the crowds screamed.

A girl with waist length raven hair and red tips stepped on stage in a red halter top and red mini skirt with a large purple flower behind her ear. Her exotic beauty and snapping amethyst eyes spoke volumes about her sassy personality and Hispanic heritage.

Mars walked very slowly to the end of the stage and looked out over the audience as she sang, "Have you ever seen such a beautiful night?"

"I could almost kiss the stars for shining so bright," followed the voice of Venus; a blond beauty with orange streaks and large, royal blue eyes. Her Dutch heritage was evident in every line if her exotically, curvy body. She wore an orange halter top with a long yellow skirt that had a slit all the way up the side.

Mercury, a small Japanese girl in a light blue halter top with a dark blue shirt that reached just below her knees, walked out next. Dark blue eyes and short, blue/black hair added to her innocent features as she sang, "When I see you smiling, I go oh, oh, oh."

A tall, Brit with her chocolate hair in a high ponytail wrapped in a dark green ribbon walked forward to sing, "I would never want to miss this." She wore a hunter green halter top and low-rise pants that made her emerald eyes pop. She was the one called Jupiter.

"Cause in my heart, I know what this is," came the voice of an American angel with long, silver/blond hair and crystal blue eyes. Moon wore a silver halter top and a tight, short, white skirt.

The crowd went wild as the five girls joined voices in the chorus.

"Hey now, hey now, this is what dreams are made of. Hey now, hey now, this is what dreams are made of. I've got somewhere I belong. I've got someone to love. This is what dreams….are made of."

(Moon) Have you ever wondered what life is about?

(Jupiter) You can search the world and never figure it out.

(Mercury) You don't have to sail the oceans.

(All) No, no, no

(Venus) Happiness is no mystery

(Mars) It's here and now, it's you and me

(All) Hey now, hey now, this is what dreams are made of.

Hey now, hey now, this is what dreams are made of.

I've got somewhere I belong.

I've got someone to love.

This is what dreams….are made of

"Alright everybody, this is where you get to join in," Venus yelled out across the crowd.

(All) Open your eyes

(Crowd) This is what dreams are made of

(All) Shout to the skies

(Crowd) This is what dreams are made of

(Mars/Jupiter) When I see you smiling', I go

(All/Crowd) Oh, oh, oh

(Venus/Moon) Yesterday my life was duller

(Mercury) Now everything is technicolor

(All) Hey now, hey now

(Crowd) Hey, hey, hey

(All) This is what dreams are made

Hey now, hey now

(Crowd) Hey, hey, hey

(All) This is what dreams are made of

I've got somewhere I belong

I've got someone to love

This is what dreams….dreams

This is what dreams are made of

Hey now, hey now

(Crowd) Hey, hey, hey

(All) This is what dreams….are made of.

The music ended and the crowd leaped to its feet in a standing ovation. The girls bowed gracefully and walked to the side of the stage while the announcer stepped forward.

"Incredible as always, Celestial Ladies has been the crowd favorite for the last three nights of this week long, national competition," he said and the crowd erupted once again. "Tonight we have heard from our three finalists for the last time in this competition and while the judges finish totaling the scores lets find out a little about them. First, the Twin Titans, where are you from and why did you enter this competition?"

A boy and girl stepped forward and said, "We're from Indiana and we entered this competition because we wanna see the world."

"Next lets hear from Neil Watson."

"I'm from Hawaii and I entered this competition to win lots of money," said a dark haired pre-teen, causing the crowd to laugh.

"And last but not least, Celestial Ladies."

The girls stepped forward and Moon said, "We currently reside in the Mountain Ridge Children's Home in Mountain View, Virginia. We were five of the unlucky children to have lost our parents, our families in 9/11."

"One of the directors at the orphanage entered us as a surprise," said Venus.

"We started our group to pass the time and entertain the younger children," Jupiter said.

"We never really thought about singing together professionally," said Mars.

"No matter where we place today though, we've had a lot of fun and we thank everyone for being so nice this week," Mercury said.

"Well, I'm sure I'm not alone in saying that you are five gifted young ladies and everyone here will look forward to seeing more from you in the future," the announcer said. "I have just been handed to results. In third place we have the Twin Titans." Everyone clapped politely.

"In second place we have Celestial Ladies making Neil Watson our winner," said the announcer. The crowd began booing and throwing things at the judges. The girls turned to congratulate Neil but he just frowned at them.

"You guys should have won," he said. "You were the crowd favorite."

"Don't worry about it," said Jupiter. "We're happy for you."

"Yeah, there'll be lots more competitions for us," said Mars.

They all hugged and the girls walked off stage while the announcer told Neil what he won.

"I wish we had won," said Mercury once they were out of hearing distance.

"You did," said one of the judges. "I'm Brittney Verge, President of Space Records. First place for this competition was $25,000 and one opening song for a local concert. I want to offer you girls a recording contract."

"What?" the girls asked.

"Yes, I want you to sing for my label. We'll have the best song writers, the best designers, the best choreographers. Everything first class," said Ms. Verge.

"Sorry, but we already have those things," said Mercury. "Moon writes our songs, Venus does our choreography, Mars designs our costumes, Jupiter writes our music."

"And Mercury is our producer," said Jupiter.

"That's fine, we don't have to change that. Just let me ask you one thing. How much money do you get for your performances?"

"We're just amateurs," said Venus.

"I will make you professionals," said Ms. Verge. "Sleep on it tonight and meet me at 10am tomorrow. We'll talk details then." She handed Moon her card and walked off.

0000

Next Day

0000

"Why didn't you just make a recording contract the first place prize?" Venus asked.

"Because we didn't want this to be a major competition," said Ms. Verge. "We really didn't want it to be as big as it was. That's what we get for advertising on the internet. We weren't looking to sign a new group or artist and frankly, the other judges just wanted to give you first place and never speak to you again. They don't seem to think we can afford to take on anyone new right now."

"So why are we here?" asked Mars.

"Because I'm the President and I believe in you girls enough to risk the disapproval of my board members," said Ms. Verge. "Now, before we go any further, would you please tell me you names?"

"Rei Mantilla," said Mars.

"Ami Misako," said Mercury.

"Mina Dublin," said Venus.

"Serena Wyatt," said Moon.

"Lita Stanton," said Jupiter.

"The contract I'm going to offer you is very straight forward," Ms. Verge said. "We will pay the band members, dancers, and crew. Space Records will get 20 of your earnings and everything else will go to you. Now keep in mind that you may bring in a net of $2 million, but after expenses and our cut you may only get $100K. These are all numbers I'm pulling out of thin air mind you, nothing for real."

"When will we get our money?" asked Mina.

"Unfortunately, it will all go into trust until all of you are 18, but if you want or need money for anything, you can have it. The law simply states that we have to account for every penny until you're 18," said Ms. Verge. "How old are you now?"

"Serena and I are 16,"said Ami.

"I turn 17 tomorrow," said Rei.

"Mina and I are both 17," said Lita.

"Who's the youngest?"

"I am," said Ami. "My birthday's May 17th."

"Then your money will be fully released to you on Ami's 18th birthday."

"Well, what's our first step?" asked Serena.

"After signing the contract, we'll need to get three songs recorded. Then we'll send you out as the opening act for one of our more stable bands," said Ms. Verge. "I have the perfect band, Earth Knights. We may even set up a duet."

"Earth Knights?" asked Rei.

"They're one of our newer groups. You'll begin hearing them on the radio this week. We've scheduled them to begin a national tour in three months," said Ms. Verge. "It's not a lot of time but I think we can do it."

"I have several songs," said Serena. "We could use our competition song and them pick two others."

"No, we should chose three new songs," said Mina. "But at least we'll only need one new look."

"Well, look girls, the first thing is to sign the contract and then chose the songs," said Ms. Verge. "Here are copies for each of you to read and sign. We'll also need consent from your guardians."

"We're wards of the State of Virginia," said Lita.

"Then we need permission from your social workers," said Ms. Verge. "I'll take care of that first thing tomorrow. Do you have any questions?"

"Can we have a lawyer look at these?" asked Rei. "One not employed by the company?"

"Be my guest," said Ms. Verge. "This is the phone number for the lawyer several of our clients use. Would you like to use my phone?"

"Thank you," said Ami. She made them an appointment for that afternoon after explaining that they had to return to Virginia that night. They bid farewell to Ms. Verge and left to meet with the lawyer.

0000

"I'm Mrs. Nighthawk, I understand that you're thinking about signing a contract with Space Records," the lawyer said as she shook hands with the girls.

"Yes," said Serena shyly. "We don't have any money…"

"But you were hoping I'd take a look at the contract," Mrs. Nighthawk finished. "Not to worry girls, two of my clients came to me exactly the way you have and three others that either didn't sign with the label or used a different lawyer. I do this for free because I hope you'll use my services in the future." The girls smiled and handed her the contract.

"This is a very good deal," said Mrs. Nighthawk. "One of the best I've ever seen considering your unique circumstances. If I were you, I wouldn't let this go."

"Thank you," the girls said.

0000

One week later….

0000

"Are you girls sure this is what you want?" asked the social worker after he too had had a lawyer review the contract.

"Yes, we are," said Lita.

"Then please sign here."

And thus they signed the contract:

Serena "Moon" Wyatt

Rei "Mars" Mantilla

Ami "Mercury" Misako

Mina "Venus" Dublin

Lita "Jupiter" Stanton

Credits:

Song: What Dreams Are Made Of

Singer: Hilary Duff

Album: Lizzie McGuire Movie


	2. Chapter 2

Hi everyone,

No, I'm not dead, just had a lot going on the last two years between moving to another state and adjusting to a new city and job. Unfortunately that has left most of my stories on the back burner for the time being, but don't worry I'm still writing I just might focus on some stories more than others for a while. I also have some new stories in the works that i hope everyone will like. Depending on how I feel after I reread some of my stuff and look at how close I am to updateing them, I may put some of my stories up for adoption. I haven't decided which ones if any yet but I hope to decide within the month one way or another.

Ja nee


	3. Chapter 3

Hi everyone, please don't hate me but most of my stories were lost when I moved apartments. This basically means I'm starting from scratch on everything. I am also putting some of my stories up for adoption because I've lost any inspiration for them. PM me for more information.

Stories up for Adoption:

Halfbreeds

Can't Help Falling in Love

The End?


End file.
